A Dying Wish
by Gnomey
Summary: Cerleya Forgone is a small town girl who finds out exactly how special she is when she receives a letter from Hogwarts. Her mother doesn't want her to go, so she runs away into the magical world that is Hogwarts. She finds out something aboout her past th


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names or objects that you recognize as J.K Rowling's or others. I only claim ownership of the few characters I made up ^-^  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
".Quoth the raven, Nevermore." Read the last line of the story. Sighing with content and wonder, Cerleya Forgone sat up in bed. Looking around her room for a spot to put her book, she hears her obnoxious little brother running around outside her door. 'Probably torturing the poor dog again.' she thought, and she set the book down on her desk. She walked across her room and opened the door. Sure enough, 4-year-old Timmy had been trying to put their dog Ducks into a cage. Sighing in exasperation, Cerleya knelt down beside her little brother. "Tim, why are you trying to shove Ducks in a cage, going somewhere?" she asked him. Timmy just looked up at her and nodded as he attempted one final time to put Ducks in the cage. She shook her head and picked up Ducks in her arms, Timmy let out a cry and then ran screaming down the stairs. 'Loser.' she thought and she started down the steps into the den. "Cerleya, why did you make Timmy cry?" asked her mother, who walked in with her arms crossed and a red-faced Timmy behind her. "Cause he decided he wanted to lock up Ducks in a traveling pet cage and run away from home." She said simply and walked past her mom into the kitchen. Sitting down in one of the torn chairs, Cerleya plopped her head down on the Formica table. Her stomach growled with hunger, and she lifted her head. "Mom, what's for dinner?" she asked, secretly hoping it was chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Her mother only shrugged and then handed Cerleya a letter. "Came for you today, and I don't know exactly who it's from, but I think it's one of your insane little gothic clubs." She said with a somewhat snobbish kinda tone. Cerleya then looked at the letter with curiosity. It looked like parchment, with a loopy handwriting on the front. It read "Cerleya Forgone 392 Jett Lane Riverhead NY 11901" This was apparently no ordinary letter. She flipped it over and a wax seal closed the envelope shut. She tore it open quickly and read it out loud. It read: "Dear Cerleya Forgone, Congratulations, you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be attending school starting the 1st of September until June 27th. A list of school supplies for first years is enclosed and you will need these by the day before the train leaves. Thank you, and welcome! Signed, Minerva McGonagall" This school sounded familiar to her, she heard about it from one of her friends online who went there during the year. It was a school for children who had magic in their blood, and at the school they taught them how to use it. They learned things such as how to make things levitate, and about fantastic creatures regular people believe are fake. As she thought about the glorious new opportunity, she had forgotten how thickheaded her mom would be and she wouldn't let her go. At this, she got angry; very angry. Her mother spat out the sip of coffee and stared at her with horror. She snatched the letter away and read it for herself, then took out the list of school supplies. "One size 2 pewter cauldron, a wand, what the hell is this?! I will not allow you to go to this. this monstrosity of a school! You're perfectly fine here." She said in anger and shock. Cerleya looked at her mother with a "if looks could kill" kind of sneer, and she stood up. "I'm not like you. I don't want to be like you. You always rag on me for what I like, or for what I wear, and you always make me do stuff just because you did when you were my age. It's not fair! I want to go to this school! This is all I ever asked of you, just let me go!" she said, tears welling up inside her. "Where do you expect to find a cauldron, or a wand for that matter? And this school is in England, how do you expect to get there? We don't have enough money for this, Cerleya I'm sorry." She replied. Cerleya stomped away and ran up the stairs to her room. She threw open her closet doors and took all her clothes off their hooks. She tossed the clothes onto her bed and then started in on her dresser. Various articles of clothing were strewn about her bed when her little brother walked in. "Cerry? Where are you going?" he asked timidly. She spun around irritably, but when she saw his heart-broken face, she calmed down. She crouched next to Timmy and put her arm about his shoulders. "I'm going to a school far away. I promise I'll write you a bunch of letters everyday!" she said and Timmy merely nodded. He walked away slowly, sad that his sister had to go away. Cerleya put all of her clothes into a trunk and shut it closed. She found a bag and put in some of her belongings, like her special earrings and a few books. She hid all of these underneath her bed and she walked downstairs. Again walking into the kitchen, Cerleya sat down and picked up the letter. She stashed it into her pocket and looked out the window sighing. "Mom, can I sleep over Diane's house tonight?" she asked in her normal voice, although she was shaking with excitement inside. She twitched her leg nervously as her mom delayed for an answer. "Well, I suppose. But I want you here by 3 tomorrow, I have to go to bank, I need you to watch Tim." Was all her mom said and she made Cerleya's day. Then she thought of a very important detail that she would've forgotten if her mom hadn't said the word "bank". "Oh yeah, can I borrow some money? We're gonna go to the mall later on tonight." She added winningly, proud of herself for her quick thinking. Her mom sighed and nodded as she took out her money purse. A $100 bill was slapped on the table and Cerleya gaped at her mom in disbelief, then gratitude. "Wow! Thanks mom, I owe you one. I'll see you later, I'm walking down to her house now. Bye!" she said and gave her mother a hug good-bye and then she looked down and saw Timmy in her path with tears in his huge brown eyes. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back tightly and whispered in his ear, "I promise to write letters. Take care." And she then walked upstairs to get her things. She had to sneak out the back door because the trunk was too big to go out the front door and not have her mom notice. Cerleya stepped outside and looked to the horizon; it was already sunset. She raised her right hand in the air as a taxi passed by, but what appeared right next to her was even better. A huge bus stood at the curb and an old man sat in the driver's seat. She looked at him curiously, wondering how he had suddenly pulled up out of thin air. A redheaded teenager, about 17 years old she guessed, stepped out of the bus. "'Ello! Where are ya 'eaded?" he said with a brisk accent. Cerleya stood there stunned for a moment, and then took out a sheet of paper her mother didn't see. It had special permission from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, for her to fly to England via Wizard Air. She handed the letter to the boy and waited as he read it. He nodded and waved her inside the bus. She stepped inside and was amazed by what she saw. The bus was bigger than it looked on the outside, and it was richly furnished with beds. She sat on a particularly nice bed with red blankets and bedclothes as the boy told the driver where to go. Cerleya lay back on the bed and looked out a nearby window. Trees and various other objects seemed to jump aside as the bus nearly hit all of them. They were going extremely fast, and she expected to get pulled over by the police at any minute. She then remembered this was all done by magic, and she relaxed a little. They stopped at an airport, and the driver stood up and walked over to Cerleya. Her trunk lay on the floor next to her, moving back and forth with the turns of the bus. "Listen, this isn't a regular airport. This is a magical one, so your trip should take about 5 minutes if everything goes right. Now, here's your ticket, and good luck at Hogwarts!" said the man, handing her a piece of parchment and hurrying her out of the bus. The redheaded boy dragged her trunk down the steps and whistled shrilly. A pudgy little man strolled by with a cart and stopped next to the bus. He picked up her trunk with surprising strength and placed it on the cart. "What gate?" he said with a high-pitched voice. She quickly looked down at her ticket and lifted her head. "Uh, gate 17-B please." She replied, and she started to follow the little man. The boy waved good-bye and got back aboard the bus. She nodded back to him and entered the airport terminal. The little man stopped in front of a huge group of people who were surrounding a large pillar in the middle of the huge room. He placed his hand on it and motioned for her to do the same. Cerleya was confused, but she did it anyway. "Last call for London, England!" He shouted, and then shrugged when no one else came near. He looked at his wristwatch and happily exclaimed "One minute to take off, everyone get ready!" and everyone suddenly tensed. Before she knew it, Cerleya felt like she was being dragged down a huge tube, like the kind you see at the bank. Air whooshed by her, and her throat got very dry. All of a sudden, it all stopped. She took in a deep breath and let go of the pillar she was holding. Then she realized it wasn't the same pillar she was holding on to before. This one was chrome, and it was dirtied with many fingerprints. Cerleya took a look around and gazed in wonder. Various robes were seen swirling around the bodies of long bearded wizards and old wrinkled witches. Mothers dragged along unruly little children by the hand, and the kids tried desperately to pry their hands from her grip, but to no avail. She was nearly hit by a runaway cart full of trunks and boxes labeled "FRAGILE". She walked quickly out of the doors into the crowded sidewalk. She stood there in realization; how was she supposed to get to King's Cross Station? Cerleya looked around frantically not knowing what to do until she saw something that made her relax a bit. She saw a man holding up a sign that read "Cerleya Forgone" with a taxi logo on the bottom. She briskly walked over to him and smiled. "I'm Cerleya." 


End file.
